Chama
Chama '''é um Pyronita, do planeta Pyrus. Aparência 50px|left Ben 10 Por ser uma vida baseada em magma, seu corpo é constituído por um corpo interior de magma brilhante coberta por um vermelho escuro. Seu corpo irradia grandes quantidades de calor. Seus pés têm apenas dois dedos e uma parte traseira pontuda. Chama usava o símbolo do Omnitrix no peito.100px|left Supremacia Alienígena Em Supremacia Alienígena, a aparência de Chama é ligeiramente alterada. Seus olhos não são mais ligados ao fogo sobre a sua cabeça, as rochas em seu corpo são mais escuras, seu padrão de rochas sobre seu corpo é diferente, e parece ter menos pedras, revelando mais da lava dentro de seu corpo. Chama usava o símbolo do Superomnitrix no seu peito. 60px|left Ben 10: Omniverse Em Omniverse, Chama possui seus olhos mais uma vez ligados ao fogo sobre a sua cabeça, como na série original, e agora suas placas no ombro possuem um volume maior. A diferença entre o Chama do Ben de 16 para o Chama do Ben de 11 anos é que o mais velho é alto e muito mais musculoso que o de 11 anos. Ambos os Chamas usam o símbolo do Omnitrix no peito. Poderes e Habilidades Pirocinese Chama tem a capacidade de gerar, manipular e projetar intenso calor e fogo de seu corpo, mesmo debaixo d'água. Ele pode moldar o fogo em bolas de fogo, saliva de fogo, discos de fogo e tornados de fogo. Ele também pode usar o fogo em manobras defensivas, como fazer uma parede de fogo. Ele pode usar o fogo como uma arma de perto como ele pode gerar em torno de suas mãos e bater em seu inimigo. Ao impulsionar-se como um foguete ou navegar em uma prancha de fogo, Chama é capaz de voar. Utilizando um fogo extremamente quente e intenso, Chama tem a possibilidade de evaporar água. Ele também pode andar em uma plataforma pequena fogueira, durante a liberação de fogo para trás como um motor a jato, permitindo-lhe impulsionar-se para frente em alta velocidade. Aparições em séries Ben 10 Aventuras Extra(terrestres) #Não é tão fácil assim ser o Rook Ben 10: Hero Time #Um Choque do Passado #Problema Heliocoidal #Os Novos Ajudantes Ultimate Ben 10 #O Piloto (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #O Uivo do Homem Lobo (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #A Escola (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #O Show de Rock (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #Rodeados (Por Ben de 18 Anos) #O Passado (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #Confusão no Parque (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #Controlados (Por Ambos Ben's) #Ben 10.000 (Por Ben de 11 Anos e Por Ben 10.000) #O Sexteto Sinistro (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #O Sexteto Sinistro - Parte 2: Tenha Medo do Vilgax (Por Albedo) #O Espião que me Ensinava (Por Ambos Ben's) #O Ressurgimento de Zs'Skayr (2x; Por Ben de 11 Anos) #O Homem-Areia (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #A Escolha (Por Ambos Ben's) #Vulpin (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #Atores & Aliens (Por Ambos Ben's) #Feliz Retorno! (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #Homem-Hídrico (Por Ben de 11 Anos; Transformação Acidental, Alien Selecionado foi Quatro Braços) #O Vampiro Imortal (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #Homem-Ovo ? (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #Noite de Lagarto (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #"Era uma Vez" em Bellwood (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #Problema ANIMAL (No Sonho) #Funeral (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #O Retorno dos Kraahos (Por Ben de 18 Anos) Ben 10: Alien Revolution #O Surgimento de uma Ameaça, Parte 2 #O Início de um Grande Plano #Amor Mortal #O Retorno do Passado (pelo Ben de 11 anos, no flashback) #A Conquista Os Intergalatics #O poder de um monarca Supremacia Ben 10 #A Invasão: Parte 2. #Guerra é Guerra. #Ben vs Tempo, Parte 2 Ben 10: Alien Adventure #Uma Aventura Começa! Ben10:Tempo Supremo #Vingança Parte 2(Por Ben de 11 anos) #De Novo Sozinho (Por Ben de 11 Anos) #12 Dimensão #Este Não é o Ben (Por Albedo) #Destruição Encanadora #Treino Supremo Ben10:Planeta Predador #Khyber,O Caçador #Vicktor Ressurge Ben 10: Hero's Legacy #Monstro Gigante Ben 10: Time And Power #O Grande Dia, Parte 1 Ben 10 - Hora do Herói #Hora do Herói #Diferente Ben 10 Batalha Galatica #Batalhas Galaticas - Parte 1 (Por Ben de 18 Anos) Albedo: His Hero #Albedo: Seu Héroi - Parte 1 Ben 10:O Omniverso #O Legado (Por Ben de 10 anos) #Clancy Na Politica (Por Ben de 10 anos) #Mais Uma Dimensão #Problemas do Animal #Cada Supremo No Seu Galho Franquia Omnimatrix ' Ben 10:Omnimatrix #Fugindo da Dimensão (Breve) #Cachorrinho Perdido #Força de um Furacão #Vingança Híbrida, Parte 2 (Breve) #O Contínuo Espaço Tennyson, Parte 2 (por Ben de 11 anos) #A Facção Suprema, Parte 1 #Caça Predatória #A Grande Guerra, Parte 2 Ben 10.000:O Renascimento #Vermelho vs Vermelho #O Grande Reencontro Ben 10 OmniHero #Dois Anos Depois...Parte 2 (Por Ben de 16 e 11 Anos) Ben10: Alien Outbreak #Confirmado em Aparecer. Omnirmãos #Abuso de Medo (por Nill e Sish) Ben 10 Ultimatrix #Vida de Herói 'Ben10 Matrix of Evil ''' #O Destino de Ben Parte 2 #Presos no planeta Terni (2x) #O Ataque de Lesmas #Ameaça Temporal Parte 2 (pelo Ben de 10 anos;Flashback) #Verão Vs. Inverno Ben 10: Renascimento Alienígena #Mais Sobre o Relógio #O Poder da Magia Ben 10: Hora Do Herói #Hall(Episódio) Ben 10:Onitrix # Um Retorno Heróico(Primeira Aparição Em ON) # A Vingança Da Gangue # Infância Milionária(Holograma;no final do episódio Transformação Fora De Cena) GL 10 (Reboot) #E Então Era....GL?! (Por GL) #O Caçado (Por GL) OmniGalaxy #Paz em Colapso Ben 10: Alien Hero #De Volta à Ação, Primeira Parte Designs alternativos Chama-ORN.png|Em Ben 10.000:O Renascimento Chama_Nill.png|Por Nill em Omnirmãos Chama_Sish.png|Por Sish em Omnirmãos ChamaAHH.jpg|Em Ben 10 - A História de um Herói Chama rebootado 06 tabber.png|Em Ben 10: Return to Young Chama Cenas 1.png|Chama em Ben 10: Renascimento Alienígena ChamaOfs.png| Chama em Ben 10 Supremacia Alienigena: O Final Supremo